Por isso não andamos de moto Harry
by Carolzynha LF
Summary: Acho que o titulo diz tudo. Sirius conta ao Harry o que aconteceu quando ele e James levaram o Harry para passear de moto.


Por isso não andamos de moto Harry

-Tudo pronto? –perguntou Sirius a James entrando no quarto do pequeno Harry.

-Quase, que roupa devo colocar nele? –disse James levantando dois conjuntos de roupas, um azul e outro vermelho.

-Por que você está perguntando isso? Não importa o que ele ta vestindo, só tem que ser rápido antes que a Lily descubra o que vamos fazer.

-Mas é importante, essas roupas estão enfeitiçadas para proteger o Harry, se ele voltar com um cabelo fora do lugar nós estaremos mortos.

-Ok, a azul então. – disse Sirius indiferente olhando na porta para ver se a ruiva raivosa não vinha.

-Mas a azul não tem a toquinha que serve como capacete. –reclamou Pontas.

-Por Merlin homem. Coloca logo a vermelha e colocamos mais uns feitiços de proteção e fica tudo bem. Está feliz assim? –Resolveu Siriozinho bastante irritado.

-Ok então. Vira pra lá que não quero que você veja meu filho nu. –falou Jay pegando a roupa vermelha e começando a trocá-lo.

-A Pontas fêmea tem razão. Você é um idiota! –exclamou olhando para seu amigo. "E depois eu que tenho essa fama" pensou.

Depois de alguns minutos Harry estava na sua linda roupinha vermelha que tinha no peito um pomo de ouro.

-Pronto. –falou James sorridente mostrando seu filho com o maior orgulho.

-Vamos logo então. –Almofadinhas puxou o braço do seu amigo para escada. Tinham que sair rápido por que Lily logo voltaria da casa de Alice Longbottom.

Chegando ao jardim Sirius andou até um determinado lugar onde aparentemente não tinha nada, levantando a mão começou a puxar algo. Logo apareceu uma moto que estava escondida de baixo da capa de invisibilidade de James.

-Vamos Pontas. Vamos levar essa belezinha para voar.

-Olha a moto do tio Sisi Harry. Você quer voar nela? –perguntou James para seu filho, que começou a bates palmas e rir.

-Acho que ele quer ir. –falou Sirius sorrindo e subindo na moto. –Vem e para de me chamar de Sisi.

-Nunca Sisi. –provocou James. –Temos que fazer os feitiços de proteção.

Sirius revirou os olhos e os dois juntos começaram a fazer todos os feitiços que conheciam. Harry apenas ria de tudo e brincava com seu dragão de pelúcia. Depois de Harry devidamente protegido os três sobem na moto voadora.

-Pronto, Pontas? –perguntou Sirius com um sorriso animado.

-Como sempre estarei Almofadinhas. –respondeu James com o mesmo sorriso. –Pronto filho? –James pergunta a Harry que está quase espremido entre ele e Sirius, Harry bate palmas. - Então vamos levar isso como um sim.

-Ok então. Aqui vamos nós. –grita Sirius e a moto alça vôo pelo céu de Godric's Hollow. O vento batia no rosto dos dois Marotos e Harry gritava feliz enquanto voava.

-ACHO QUE O HARRY GOSTOU DE VOAR. –gritou Sirius sobre o vento acelerando ainda mais a moto.

-ESTÁ NO SANGUE DELE. ESSE É MEU FILHÃO. –concordou James.

O passei estava indo muito bem, Harry realmente amou voar, claro que não podíamos esperar menos. Estavam passando por uma cidade perto de Grodric's Hollow quando a moto começou a fazer um barulho.

-O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? –gritou James preocupado.

-EU NÃO SEI. –gritou Sirius de volta.

-COMO ASSIM VOCÊ NÃO SABE? A MOTO É SUA, VOCÊ TEM QUE SABER O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO. –gritou James bravo.

-EU NÃO SEI TUDO QUE ACONTECE. VOCÊ SE LEMBRA DE QUE SÓ FAZ UMA SEMANA QUE EU COMPREI ESSA MOTO.

-COMO EU PUDE DEIXAR VOCÊ ME CONVENCER A ANDAR COM ESSA MOTO SUPER PERIGOSO COM O MEU FILHO.

-NÃO ME CULPE, VOCÊ QUE ACEITOU.

-CALA BOCA E DESCOBRE O QUE ESTÁ ERRADO SEU CACHORRO DE UMA FIGA. –gritou James totalmente preocupado, olhou para Harry que parecia estar se divertindo mais do que nunca rindo e batendo palmas.

-DESCOBRI O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO. –gritou Sirius.

-O QUE É? –perguntou James.

-ESTAMOS SEM GASOLINA. –respondeu Sirius como se não fosse nada.

-SEM GASOLINA. VOCÊ SABIA QUE IAMOS VOAR HOJE E ESQUECEU DE POR A GASOLINA? VOCÊ É LOUCO.

-NÃO SE PREOCUPA PONTAS, VAMOS DESCER E TUDO VAI FICAR BEM.

-É MELHOR QUE SIM. POR QUE SE ALGO ACONTECER COM O HARRY NÓS ESTAMOS FRITOS. –gritou Jay-Jay muito bravo e preocupado.

-OK JÁ ESTOU DESCENDO.

Sirius pousou a moto bem a tempo, por que ela andou só um metro e parou. No meio do nada.

-O que faremos agora? –Perguntou James.

-Temos que achar um posto.

-No meio do nada?

-Vamos achar. Podemos aparatar para um posto. –Sugeriu Sirius.

-Não podemos aparatar com um bebê Sirius. –repreendeu James olhando para seu filho que olhou para ele.

-Papa, dagão. –Tentou dizer o pequeno Harry apontando o dragão de pelúcia que estava na moto para James. Sirius sorriu e foi pegar o dragão e deu para seu afilhado.

-É melhor irmos andando. –Falou Sirius pegando a moto e começando a levá-la pela estrada. –Quando voltarmos para casa estaremos mortos, não é?

-Totalmente. –Concordou James. Harry riu e balançou seu dragão de pelúcia.

Eles andaram por duas horas até acharem um posto. Abasteceram e voltaram voando para casa quando chegaram ao jardim viram uma Lily totalmente raivosa esperando com Alice, Frank, o pequeno Neville e Dumbledore.

-JAMES ORLANDO POTTER. SIRIUS ORION BLACK. É MELHOR VOCÊS TEREM UMA BOA EXPLICAÇÃO DE TERM SUMIDO A TARDE INTEIRA COM MEU FILHO. –gritou Lily muito vermelha pegando Harry do colo de James e o abraçando.

-Ham... Queríamos saber se o Harry gostava de voar? –Sirius tentou explicar.

-Vocês estão perdidos. –Comentou Frank ao fundo levando uma cutucada de Alice.

James e Sirius se olharam e simultaneamente se ajoelharam e começaram a dizer:

-Desculpa. Desculpa. Desculpa. Desculpa. Desculpa. Desculpa. Desculpa. Desculpa. Desculpa. Desculpa. Desculpa.

-Desculpas não compensam. –disse Lily olhando ainda furiosa para eles.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx -

-Não devíamos ter pegado a moto não é? –perguntou Sirius para James.

-Não mesmo. –respondeu James olhando para o seu amigo do outro lado da sala que estava vestido de mordomo segurando uma bandeja de limonada para Lily e suas amigas, enquanto ele próprio as abanava com uma folha de bananeira.

-E é assim garotas, que vocês castigam seus maridos e amigos deles quando eles fazem algo de errado. –Falou Lily sorrindo aceitando um copo de limonada. –Quer mais vento Harry. –perguntou ao seu filhinho que sorriu e bateu palmas. –Mais vento James.

-Sim mestra.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x-

-E esse Harry, foi o dia em que eu e seu pai o levamos para passear de moto. –Sirius terminou de contar para Harry e seus amigos uma das muitas histórias de aventuras bobas que ele teve.

-Minha mãe sabia ser vingativa. –Comentou Harry sorrindo.

-Você não tem ideia filhote.


End file.
